I'm gonna love you
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: SongFic Le prince trouva son amour plongé dans un sommeil magique, et d'un baiser l'éveilla. Parfois, il est bon de croire aux miracles.


_**(Spoilers Tome 5) **Avec la chanson interprétée par Jennifer Love Hewitt, tirée de la bande originale du Bossu de Notre-Dame 2 :_

**I'm gonna love you**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur ses coudes. Haletant, une déplaisante sueur froide emperlant son front, il scruta l'opaque obscurité, tâchant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Se référant au matelas confortable sur lequel il s'était assoupi, ainsi que les rangs de lits illuminés par le blafard rayon de lune filtrant au travers de la fenêtre, il déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'Hermione, recroquevillée sur le lit à sa gauche, émettait un faible gémissement, des images affluèrent par vagues dans son esprit, des tambours douloureux les escortant sous son crâne. Il se massa les tempes, se remémorant les événements de l'année écoulée, le cœur oppressé.

Suite à la mort tragique de Sirius et à leur désastreuse escapade au Département des Mystères, Dumbledore avait requit la présence de Harry, Ron et Hermione au 12, Square Grimmaurd durant toutes les vacances d'été. La presque totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix, les Weasley ainsi que Neville, Luna et leurs familles respectives les y avaient bientôt rejoints, tous s'apprêtant à affronter Voldemort. Ils avaient donc passé près de deux mois à s'entraîner, à assimiler de nouveaux sortilèges et envoûtements, à définir des plans de bataille. Plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient jointes à eux au fil de temps, grossissant leurs troupes de manière non négligeable. Ron avait eu l'occasion, de ce fait, de faire quelques rencontres fort réjouissantes, cependant, certains alliés inattendus l'avaient moins ravi. Tel que Drago Malefoy, par exemple.

Il était apparu trois semaines après leur propre arrivée, traînant des valises derrière lui, couvert de boue jusqu'aux genoux et des gouttes de pluie gorgeant ses vêtements. Lorsque Harry l'avait croisé dans le hall, ce jour-là, son premier instinct fut de se ruer sur lui, sa baguette magique brandie, persuadé que les Mangemorts assaillaient l'ancienne bâtisse. Par chance, Rogue était intervenu avant l'effusion de sang. Ils avaient appris, plus tard, que Lucius Malefoy avait chassé son fils de chez lui, furieux que ce dernier refusât de porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Si Ron et Hermione n'avaient apprécié l'idée que leur ennemi de toujours vît sous le même toit qu'eux, Harry, lui, avait manifesté une rage terrifiante. Hélas pour lui, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il lui faudrait partager la compagnie de Malefoy davantage qu'à l'accoutumée, car il était parmi eux surtout afin de lui enseigner quelques potions fort utiles lors des batailles. Harry, bien que mécontent, s'était résigné à suivre les cours particuliers de Malefoy.

La rentrée scolaire n'avait rien changé à leur emploi du temps. Dès la fin des cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione couraient participer à leur entraînement acharné et rigoureux, auquel Malefoy se mêlait. Ainsi, tous quatre finirent par développer une certaine entente, presque irréaliste. Ron parvenait à peine à y croire aujourd'hui, Hermione demeurait suspicieuse à son égard, pourtant, Harry, pour sa part, paraissait prendre plaisir à entretenir ses liens.

D'ailleurs, leur complicité avait été une aubaine. Harry et Malefoy, plutôt que de se défier sans cesse, avaient œuvré ensemble dans le but de progressé. Et ils y étaient parvenus. En peu de temps, ils avaient acquis une technique efficace, une incroyable habilité, une harmonie stupéfiante. Cela s'était vite avéré primordial lors des luttes contre les Mangemorts.

Ron esquissa un sourire amer. Contre les Mangemorts, oui, mais contre eux seulement. Son regard convergea vers le lit à gauche d'Hermione, où Harry, inerte, reposait.

_Angel in disguise_

_(Les traits d'un ange pour apparence)_

_Stories in his eyes_

_(Les yeux pleins d'histoires )_

_Love for every true heart that it sees_

_(De l'amour pour chaque cœur loyal qu'il voit)_

Las, les épaules affaissées, Ron se coula au bas de son lit, puis s'assit au bord de celui d'Hermione, l'observant dormir. La bataille remontait à quelques jours à peine, et son amie en portait encore les cicatrices, ses traits se tirant sur son visage d'ordinaire si serein, des estafilades zébrant sa peau. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'apaiser, hélas, ses efforts s'étaient révélés vains jusqu'à présent. Elle ne parvenait à oublier son appréhension à l'égard de Harry, le veillant de l'aube à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque l'épuisement et l'anxiété ne la faisaient s'écrouler. Ron alors la bordait, remontait sa couverture sur son menton. Il la comprenait, bien entendu. Lui aussi souffrait de ne pas voir Harry s'éveiller, de le contempler, pâle et immobile, tous les jours. Il espérait qu'il reprendrait bientôt connaissance, car son coma devenait insoutenable pour chacun. En particulier pour Hermione et lui.

Ron, d'un geste instinctif, caressa du bout des doigts la joue d'Hermione, qui fronça les yeux dans son sommeil. Un sommeil si léger et alerte qu'elle ouvrit les paupières l'instant suivant. Il la regarda s'extirper des limbes de l'exténuation, grimaçant de sa sottise. Il n'aurait pas dû la toucher, cela l'avait privée d'un repos mérité. Ron soupira, baissant les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait guère brillé de son intelligence, cette année. Car enfin, s'il avait été capable d'en démontrer la moindre trace, il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Hermione à un bon nombre de reprises.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas agi, comme d'ordinaire, se contentant de l'admirer à la dérobée, redoutant qu'elle ne s'aperçût de son secret. Si au moins Harry avait eu le temps de se préoccuper de leur amitié, peut-être aurait-il pu l'exhorter à se décider. Cette guerre les avait dépossédés de bien des plaisirs, durant tant de temps… Par chance, elle s'était enfin achevée, et ce, grâce à son héros de meilleur ami. Oh, mais à quel prix ?

_Was it just a lucky day_

_(Etait-ce un jour de chance)_

_That it turned to look my way_

_(Qui mon chemin est venu voir)_

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes_

_(Ou était-ce le paradis devant moi)_

Se passant une main sur le visage, Hermione, se mit assise, repoussant les brumes de sa nuit. Ron, auprès d'elle, esquissa un sourire contrit. Elle y répondit, indécise, se demandant pour quelle raison elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Puis tout le revint en un unique éclair de conscience. Un pesant poids s'abattit sur son cœur.

« Salut » fit Ron, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle. « Je ne dormais pas très bien. Et toi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pareil. Je n'y arrive pas… Pas depuis qu'il… enfin… »

« Moi non plus. » Ils s'entreregardèrent, se taisant d'un commun accord tacite. Ils ne désiraient pas aborder le sujet. Ils ne le désiraient plus. Les jours précédents, ils s'étaient éreinté la voix à en discuter sans cesse, inlassables, en quête d'un remède, d'une explication. Par malheur, ils n'avaient déniché ni l'un ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, nul n'avait la moindre idée concernant un potentiel remède, hormis l'attente. Et, quant à l'explication, seul Malefoy était susceptible de la détenir. Mais il n'avait daigné en faire part à quiconque, trop bouleversé par l'état actuel de Harry.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, brisant le silence. Elle ne supportait pas qu'une atmosphère si figée régnât dans la même pièce que Harry, lui qui n'avait plus le choix de se mouvoir. « Comment… Comment te portes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix douce. « Tes plaies ne te font plus souffrir ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Ca peut aller. Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'elles guérissent plutôt bien. Il faut juste que je me méfie de celle-ci » dit-il en désignant son avant-bras, dont les pansements étaient dissimulés par la longue manche de sa robe de sorcier. « Elle risque de s'ouvrir à tout moment. Il ne m'a pas raté, ce Mangemort ! »

Hermione s'efforça d'imiter son enjouement feint, avec un bien piètre succès, elle le craignait. Les souvenirs de la bataille contre les troupes de Voldemort demeuraient encore trop vivaces dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle en rît. Qu'elle ne s'égarât ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans ses songes, et elle contemplait à nouveau les sorts fusant de toutes parts, l'Ordre du Phénix et d'autres alliés hurler des enchantements, les Mangemorts lancer des sortilèges Doloris, ses camarades de classe se tordre de douleur sur le sol, la Forêt Interdite plongée dans un invraisemblable chaos… Puis le silence, la cessation des hostilités, les Mangemorts fuyant en transplanant, et, enfin, non loin de celui sans vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le corps de Harry, au-dessus duquel Malefoy laissait affluer ses sanglots. Ron s'était montré brave et hardi, s'évertuant à la protéger, tandis qu'elle avait juste tâché de rester en vie. Cependant, cela n'avait pas suffi à les préserver de certaines blessures.

Elle porta une paume légère à l'avant-bras de Ron, le gratifiant d'un regard compatissant. « En effet » fit-elle. « Une chance que tu sois résistant. »

Ses joues s'empourprant, Ron acquiesça en déglutissant. « Oui… Mais c'était surtout une chance que tu aies été là. Je crois que c'est toi qui m'as donné la volonté de m'en sortir. »

Interloquée, Hermione le dévisagea, alors qu'il soutenait son regard scrutateur sans ciller, une subite détermination luisant au fond de ses iris bleus. La gorge nouée, elle retira sa main, se détourna.

_He showed me all new things_

_(Il m'a montré des choses nouvelles)_

_The shimmer of moon beans_

_(Le scintillement des rayons de la lune dans les cieux)_

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see_

_(J'étais aveugle, mais il m'a aidée à y voir mieux)_

Une tension s'installa, semblable à celle s'étant éprise d'eux lors des derniers mois. Hermione se souvint des innombrables instants identiques à celui-ci, où Ron et elle avaient été près de… elle n'en savait rien, à dire vrai. Souvent ils s'étaient fixés, échangeant un coup d'œil intense ou furtif, mais toujours aussi troublant, qui avait doublé la cadence de leurs cœurs, les rendant fébriles. Alors, nul ne connaissait ce qu'il se serait produit si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu à chaque fois. En effet, dès que ce malaise survenait, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, de la famille Weasley, Harry, Malefoy ou les deux ensemble faisaient leur apparition, interrompant l'étrangeté de l'atmosphère. Ainsi, le charme rompu, Ron et Hermione feignaient de rien, reprenaient le cours de la réalité.

Jamais ils n'avaient discuté de… _cela_. Jamais ils n'avaient osé. D'ailleurs, que se seraient-ils dit ? Ils comprenaient à peine ce qui leur advenait ; comment être capables de se le raconter ? L'idée en elle-même paraissait irréalisable. Comment la mettre en application ?

Hermione avait toujours été plutôt soulagée qu'une personne vînt les surprendre et les dissuader de… poursuivre _ceci_. De ce fait, comme rien n'avait eu le temps de les embarrasser, nul besoin d'en discuter par la suite.

Hélas, cette nuit-là, personne n'était susceptible de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, de mettre un terme à leur entrevue.

La tension ambiante s'accrût de minutes en minutes, contractant l'estomac d'Hermione, qui se sentait inapte à ébaucher le moindre geste. Tâchant de respirer de manière aussi discrète que possible, elle riva ses yeux au rayon de lune éclairant le sol, ses doigts se crispant sur sa couverture. Elle espéra que Mrs Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, qu'importait ! ouvrît la porte et la secourût. Pourtant, le silence s'épaissit, sa sérénité s'amoindrit, l'affolement saisit ses membres tremblants. Alors que la tension atteignait peu à peu son apogée, une main douce et vibrante se posa sur la sienne. Avant qu'elle eût pu s'en empêcher, Hermione rencontra le regard de Ron, le teint écarlate, le souffle haché.

« He… Hermione » murmura-t-il. Il semblait presque honteux de prononcer cette unique parole, prodiguant ainsi une sensation de réalité à cet instant inconcevable. Hermione s'étonna qu'il y fût parvenu.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle tout de même, incertaine.

« Crois-tu que nous devrions… en parler ? » Il n'ajouta rien, car tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Et tous deux en étaient effrayés. C'était pourquoi, déglutissant, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non » dit-elle, un frisson parcourant son échine. « Je ne crois que pas ce serait bien. »

Ron acquiesça, ignorant que renchérir. Néanmoins, ses iris demeurèrent encrés à ceux d'Hermione, sa paume recouvrant la sienne. Hermione se risqua à sourire, de bouleversantes émotions se déchaînant en elle. Soudain, tandis qu'ils se taisaient, qu'ils se dévoraient du regard, qu'ils préservaient cet inaccoutumé contact physique, une solution s'extirpa de l'inextirpable embrouillamini de ses songes. Une solution aberrante, qui rosit ses pommettes, mais qui paraissait son ultime recours. Alors, résolue, elle s'avança, froissa ses couvertures. Ron se contenta de l'imiter de manière imperceptible, aussi roidi qu'elle l'était.

« Ron, je… » Leur proximité la subjuguait, confondant les débris d'entendement de son esprit. « Je crois que… nous devrions au contraire ne plus rien dire… Il nous faut juste… agir. »

Et elle s'exécuta sans plus d'ambages.

Approchant leurs visages l'un de l'autre, closant leurs paupières d'un même mouvement, leurs corps partageant leur chaleur respective, Ron et Hermione joignirent leurs lèvres avides en un brûlant baiser. Un feu inconnu les embrasa aussitôt. Hermione glissa ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Ron, les étreignant, et lui entoura sa taille de ses bras, réduisant davantage l'infime distance les séparant.

Leur baiser s'éternisa durant plus minutes, durant lesquelles ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Hermione se remémora le lieu où ils se trouvaient, puis la présence de Harry. La culpabilité enserra son cœur, et, alors qu'elle regarda Ron, elle sut qu'il éprouvait pareil sentiment. Ils s'enlacèrent, sanglotant, muets, en contemplant leur ami assoupi.

Ils auraient tant voulu le remercier d'être la principale cause de leur rencontre…

_I was lost but now I'm found_

_(J'étais perdue mais je suis de retour)_

_His happiness surrounds_

_(Son bonheur m'entoure)_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_(Et maintenant je sais que mes rêves peuvent devenir réels)_

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis l'affrontement final, où Lord Voldemort avait succombé aux attaques de Harry Potter… et où ce dernier s'était abîmé dans un profond sommeil. Depuis cette terrible nuit, Drago n'avait pas osé se joindre aux divers festoiements se déroulant entre les élèves de Poudlard, n'avait songé à rendre visite à Potter à l'infirmerie, sous la vigilante surveillance de Weasley et Granger. Cela lui aurait été insoutenable. Son vieil ennemi, si robuste et hardi, réduit à l'immobilité, blafard, à peine vivant, alors qu'il méritait de trinquer à sa victoire. Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

C'était pourquoi, ce soir encore, il se contentait de se remémorer les merveilleux instants qu'il avait partagés avec Potter, refusant d'accepter qu'il ne se réitéreraient jamais. Etendu sur son lit, ses yeux gris scrutant le plafond de son baldaquin, il se souvint de son arrivée au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Son père l'avait chassé de leur manoir, lui accordant juste le temps de réunir quelques affaires, et avait déclaré ne plus se soucier de lui. Drago aurait sans doute erré durant longtemps dans les rues, si Rogue ne l'avait pas abordé. Il avait alors cru apercevoir son sauveur, son échappatoire à une vie d'exile, hélas, Rogue lui avait réservé une étrange surprise. _Un endroit sûr_, avait-il affirmé. Certes, il s'était bien agi d'un endroit sûr, mais grouillant d'Aurors désirant la tête de son géniteur. Drago s'était senti trahi.

Et cette déplaisante sensation s'était vite confirmée lorsque l'on l'avait prié d'assister Potter en potions, afin qu'il se préparât à son duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De véritables déments ! Pourtant, à sa grande stupéfaction, Potter et lui étaient parvenus à oublier leur haine réciproque pour se consacrer à des choses davantage importantes. Puis, peu à peu, sans qu'ils s'en rendissent tout à fait compte, ils étaient devenus amis. Des amis proches – très proches. Drago peinait encore à croire qu'une relation aussi conflictuelle que la leur eût pu se modifier de la sorte, et de manière si radicale. Car il était persuadé que, dorénavant que des liens si solides s'étaient tissés, ils ne se dénoueraient jamais. Du moins, Drago s'était promis que cela n'adviendrait pas.

Cependant, quelle que fût la puissance de leurs sentiments, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Potter avait sombré dans un coma magique, et qu'il risquait fort de ne pas s'éveiller avant un très long moment. Un étau glacial étreignant son cœur, Drago grimaça, se redressa sur son lit. Que la présence de Potter lui manquait ! Que l'absence de sa chaleur lui pesait ! Qu'il désirait l'entendre s'esclaffer de son hilarité si pure, le voir lui sourire de sa façon si énamourée ! Il crispa les poings. Bien entendu, il lui restait la possibilité de lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, mais le contempler dans un tel état l'attristait. De surcroît, il savait que, dès que son regard se poserait sur son corps inerte, frêle, il revivrait aussitôt son combat contre Voldemort, où il avait réussi à riposter à l'Avada Kedavra. Un frisson le parcourut. Cette terrifiante image le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais alors, un autre souvenir s'insinua en lui, un souvenir auquel il s'était défendu de songer durant ces derniers jours. Sa peau se remémora un contact doux, ses lèvres un goût de framboise, son corps une impression grisante. Des larmes perlèrent de ses cils, et, en toute hâte, Drago se rua hors de sa chambre suffocante.

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_(Car je vais t'aimer le reste de ma vie)_

_I'm holding you safe, here, in this heart of mine_

_(Ici, dans ce cœur, je te tiens en sécurité)_

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_

_(Je ne peux vivre sans toi car mon âme en mourrait)_

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_(Tu sais que je ne mens, je t'aimerais le restant de ma vie)_

Les joues ruisselantes, Drago poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, ses iris se posèrent sur la silhouette figée de Harry, sans prendre garde à Weasley et Granger, assis face à face sur le lit auprès du sien. Celle-ci, d'évidence hébétée de le voir ici, se coula au pied de sa couche, s'approchant de lui avec précaution.

« Malefoy ? » dit-elle. Weasley se plaça derrière elle, telle une ombre protectrice et possessive.

Drago déglutit, tâchant de recouvrer quelque contenance. Hélas, las vision de Harry, si fragile, amenuisait toute notion de convenance. Qu'importait qu'il sanglotât comme un enfant, prostré devant les amis de Harry, après tout. Il s'en moquait bien. Harry ne s'était jamais raillé de ses faiblesses, et il aurait compris ses larmes.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Weasley semblait ahuri de le surprendre dans une telle manifestation de chagrin.

« Dites-moi qu'il s'en sortira. » Son ton sans réplique fut moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, sa voix vibrant plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Granger plissa le front, à l'instar de Weasley, et tous deux parurent éprouver un désarroi semblable au sien. « Ecoute » fit-elle, affligée « tu sais que nous ne pouvons jurer de rien. Dumbledore lui-même ignore comment remédier à l'état de Harry. Il faut que… »

« Nous attendions ? » compléta Drago, cinglant. « Je suppose que tu m'estimes satisfait de cette réponse. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas plus que toi, je te signale » rétorqua Weasley. Sans doute n'aimait-il guère les sarcasmes de Drago à cet instant précis.

Drago hésita, un quart de seconde, à profiter de la brèche, s'y engouffrer sans vergogne dans l'intention de rasséréner ses nerfs sur Weasley, pourtant, il choisit de ne pas provoquer son courroux ce soir. Peut-être Harry aurait-il apprécié sa petite attention. Il soupira, indifférent à la larme solitaire se faufilant entre ses paupières. « Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis depuis… enfin, vous comprenez… »

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur. Drago se désintéressa d'eux, se dirigeant vers Harry. Il prit place auprès de lui, observant son visage décharné, blême, et ses doigts se contractèrent sur la couverture. Soudain, alors que son cœur dépérissait de désespoir, une horrifiante pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il aurait dû le sauver. Il aurait dû s'interposer, renvoyer à sa place le Sortilège Impardonnable de Voldemort, mettant lui-même fin à son règne de terreur. Harry se serait pas tombé dans le coma, et lui aurait vengé son ami. Tout aurait été parfait. Hélas, Harry était un héros, et comme tout héros, il se devait de préserver l'humanité du mal en souriant, humble et innocent, sans convoiter la gloire. C'était injuste, mais c'était ainsi. Son devoir désormais accompli, l'on lui accorderait une reconnaissance éternelle, le récit de sa vie dans les ouvrages historiques, des statues à son effigie… Drago sentit l'amertume au fond de sa gorge. Harry exécrait ce genre d'honneurs. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'éveillât avant que le Ministère ne le couvrît de médailles dorées, ou Cornelius Fudge endurerait ses foudres.

A moins qu'il ne reprît jamais connaissance. Drago chassa aussitôt cette effroyable idée. Si Harry mourait, lui le suivrait dans l'heure.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? » Drago ne daigna pas se tourner vers Weasley, dont la voix l'avait interpellé dans son dos. « Harry est dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours, et c'est la première fois que tu lui rends visite. »

« Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça » répondit-il, la voix rauque. « C'est trop dur, je me sens trop impuissant. Je… » Il s'interrompit, de crainte de proférer des paroles insensées.

« Pour nous aussi » poursuivit Weasley, d'évidence mécontent. « Mais nous, nous sommes à son chevet depuis le jour de la bataille. Nous restons auprès de lui au cas où il ferait mine de se réveiller. Pourquoi toi, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre alors que tu te dis son ami ? »

« Ron, je t'en prie… » fit Granger, lasse. Drago l'entendit se laisser choir sur son lit. « Ne te dispute pas avec lui, ça ne rime à rien. »

« Je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison il se permet de nous fuir pendant tout ce temps, juste après avoir combattu à nos côtés, puis de débouler ici en nous hurlant dessus. Si, pour ça, nous devons nous disputer, alors tant pis. »

« Harry n'aurait pas voulu ça. » La déclaration de Drago instaura un long silence alourdi de malaise. Il reporta son attention sur Weasley et Granger, rapprochant sa main de l'épaule de Harry d'un geste imperceptible. Les deux autres, quant à eux, fixaient le sol, embarrassés.

Puis Weasley sembla se réanimer, sa honte se transcendant en fureur. « Comment est-ce que tu peux prétendre le connaître aussi bien ? Vous avez cessé de vous détester il y a tout juste une année ! »

« Ron, s'il te plaît… » tenta à nouveau Hermione.

Drago fronça les sourcils, une sourde rage investissant sa poitrine. « Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Il n'empêche que je tiens à lui autant que vous, dorénavant. » Même davantage.

Weasley eut un sourire sarcastique. « Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien v… »

« Ron, tais-toi. » Ils regardèrent, étonnés, Granger, qui, une sincère compassion et une vive émotion modelant son expression, dévisageait Drago, les lèvres entrouvertes. Alors celui-ci, les joues empourprées, s'aperçut qu'elle avait deviné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Weasley, décontenancé. Sans doute remarquait-il le dialogue muet se déroulant entre Granger et lui.

Granger se leva, s'avança, faisant face à Drago, ses yeux encrés aux siens. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Oui » répondit-il, ignorant l'exclamation étranglée de Weasley.

« Et lui aussi, bien entendu ? »

« Oui. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Aviez-vous l'intention de nous en faire part ? »

« Harry avait peur de votre réaction, mais il comptait vous mettre au courant lorsque… lorsqu'il aurait vaincu Voldemort. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je me fiche de votre opinion. »

« S'il vous plaît ! » Drago et Granger s'interrompirent, Weasley les observa tour à tour. « Tu veux dire que… toi et Harry, vous… enfin… »

« Nous sommes ensemble, en effet. Ca te pose un problème ? »

Weasley s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais se figea dans son élan, soupirant. Il croisa les bras, l'air soudain apaisé. Drago en fut tout à fait interloqué. « Non, bien sûr que non » dit Weasley. « J'espère seulement pour toi que tu as pris soin de lui et que tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir, car sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Drago, incrédule, parvint à esquisser un sourire en coin. « Je te promets que j'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« C'est parfait, dans ce cas. »

Ils se détournèrent, incapables de maintenir davantage le contact visuel. Drago, à présent découvert, se permit d'effleurer la chevelure embroussaillée de Harry, de le dévorer d'un ardent coup d'œil. Il aurait été ravi d'assister à une telle scène, lui qui redoutait tant la désapprobation de ses amis. Oui, ravi et heureux. Les larmes menaçant de surgir à tout instant, le cœur mourant, Drago se pencha sur le visage de Harry, ferma ses paupières, et, désemparé, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

_It didn't start this way_

_(Cela n'a pas débuté ainsi)_

_It happened just one day_

_(Un jour, cela s'est juste produit)_

_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently_

_(Je t'ai vu différemment lorsque tu m'as souri)_

L'obscurité le cernait de toute part. Le silence l'assourdissait. Le néant l'écrasait. Le temps n'existait plus, ses souvenirs se confondaient en d'éphémères images de teintes ternes, tourbillonnant autour de lui. Ses pensées se formaient pour s'égarer aussitôt, avant qu'il eût l'occasion d'y réagir. Il flottait dans une brume opaque, dépourvue de sol et de plafond, tâchant de s'agripper à du tangible. Mais ses doigts ou son esprit ne se refermaient que sur du vide glacial, et il oubliait qu'il voulait… quoi déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Pourtant, tandis que les abysses l'entravaient, une lueur vacillante perça le rideau de ténèbres. Une fissure craquela la nuit, et la lumière s'y déversa à grands flots. Il s'en abreuva, avide, s'efforça de l'atteindre. Peu à peu, un nouvel air gorgea ses poumons, ses sens se tendirent alentour.

Harry Potter émergeait enfin.

_Now I'm a tremble just to be_

_(Je tremble pour être enfin)_

_A part of you as we_

_(Une partie de toi afin)_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

_(Que nous commencions une vie qui n'aura pas de fin)_

« Harry ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, hagard, identifiant avec difficulté les voix le hélant. Il reconnut, au-dessus de lui, les visages de Ron, Hermione et Drago, qui, l'air béat, lui souriaient, des larmes au coin des cils. Il répondit à leur sourire, se forçant à ourler sa bouche crispée.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

« Je… Je crois… » Incertain, il lorgna les environs. L'infirmerie, une nouvelle fois. « Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Ses amis eurent un bref rire, reniflant. Drago, le gratifiant d'un regard intense, engloba sa joue de sa paume. Harry se surprit d'en éprouver tant de bonheur – un bonheur fulgurant, enivrant, qui lui rendit quelque lucidité. « C'est à peine croyable » dit son aimé.

« Dit toujours. »

Ron, Hermione et Drago s'entreregardèrent, malicieux. Harry constata, perplexe, que, d'évidence, ils partageaient une complicité récente évinçant les années de suspicion et de hargne la précédant. Il avait dû se produire un événement tout à fait fabuleux, et il avait grande hâte d'en entendre le récit.

Drago ébaucha un demi-sourire espiègle. « Crois-tu au miracle ? »

_**FIN**_

**Salut le monde, c'est re-moi ! Je suis drôlement contente de vous retrouver, écrire m'avait manqué ! Maintenant, je suis toute guillerette !**

_**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, malgré son Happy End très Disney – dans le même temps, c'est une chanson de Disney. Pour ceux qui ont trouvé trop idiot, désolée, et pour ceux qui ont aimé, merci beaucoup !**_

_**Tant que j'y suis, j'ai un petit message à passer aux intéressés : un défi. Voici en quoi il consiste :**_

_**Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être happé par l'un des livres de Harry Potter, pour se trouver propulser droit dans son univers ? Qui ne s'est jamais imaginé suivre les cours de Poudlard aux côtés des sorciers britanniques ? Qui n'a pas écrit de fanfics de ce genre-ci ? Car enfin, pour tous admirateurs de Harry Potter, une telle aventure est une véritable aubaine !**_

_**Oui, mais voilà : elle/lui n'aime pas la lecture, encore moins la magie, se moque de ses amis qui, pour leur part, sont des fans du petit sorcier, et n'a jamais rien demandé à personne. Pourtant, elle/il atterrit un jour au pied de l'école de sorcellerie, sans avoir compris ce qu'il lui est arrivé.**_

_**Ca vous tente ?**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


End file.
